I'll do anything for you
by nukagirl
Summary: Zack and Cody arrive at, what seems like, a normal day at school. Little did they know that one of their lives will be hanging by a thread before first period even starts. What will the other twin do to save his twin's live and will it work? Please R


The Suite Life of Zack and Cody-

I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Disney** **and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Sorry about it having no chapters but i have never been good at sorting stories out into chapters so it looks like lots of writing but it's not. Please review as this is the first fanfic that i have shown to someone else part from my little sisters. Enjoy.**

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC  
**

"That's the third time this week" Cody snarled at his twin brother as they walked into their classroom.

"I didn't mean to nick all of your breakfast" Zack told him, sitting on his desk, "Maybe you shouldn't take so long in the bathroom"

"I was in the bathroom that late because you spent the whole morning in there, your worst then Mum" Cody told him.

"Look, I said I was sorry" Zack said, angrily.

"Actions speak louder then words" Cody told him.

Zack was about to say something back when an ear splitting BANG went off.

Several people screamed and ducked under the table.

A boy from their class came in with a shoot gun in his hand.

Everyone started to run, but there was nowhere to run.

The boy started to shoot and there was more screams as a girl fell to the floor.

More people were shot before he turned the gun on Zack.

"ZACK" Cody screamed and run in front of the gun just as it went off.

"CODY" Zack yelled, diving to the floor after his brother.

There was a hole just to the left of his stomach and there was red, sticking blood pouring from it.

"Cody" Zack said again.

Cody's eyes where open, and his hand touched the wound.

"Speak to me, Cody" Zack said, desperately.

"Get out of here" Cody whispered as more shots went off. He was looking Zack in the eyes. His blue eyes where dull. Zack grabbed hold of his other hand and stroked Cody's blond hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere"

At that moment, the boy who was shooting looked around and the placed the gun to his head, tears running down his face, and shot himself.

Zack looked down at Cody, his eyes where shut.

"Cody, Cody, stay with me, Cody wake up"

Cody's eyes forced themselves open, much to Zack's relief.

"Stay awake" Zack begged, "stay with me" He squeezed Cody's hand.

"So tired" Cody moaned, closing his eyes again.

"I know Cody, but you need to stay awake, until the ambulance comes" Zack said, making Cody open his eyes again.

At least a dozen teachers come running in then, including the Principal and the School nurse.

Girls and boys where crying and some where clutching at a somebody's chest. There was blood everywhere.

"Oh my God" the Principal said, while kneeling at the first girl that got shot. He checked her pulse and shook his head, sadly.

"Dead" he cried, tears coming down from behind his glasses.

"NO" yelled the girl's friend.

The ambulances and the Police where called and all the students that where not shoot where taken from the room.

"Come on, Zackary" said one of the teachers, who was crying.

"No, I'm not going anywhere" he said, still holding on to Cody's hand. Cody breathing was slowing down. The teacher didn't say anything and left.

The ambulances come and the rest of the school was sent home.

A male Paramedic kneeled down next to Cody and Zack.

"What's your name, son?" he asked, while checking the wound.

"C…Cody" Cody replied, while screwing his face up in pain.

"And how old are you?"

"F…four…teen"

"Where do you feel pain?"

Cody reached out a hand and touched the gun shot hole again.

"Ok, we are going to take you to hospital now" the Paramedic said, lifting Cody onto a stretcher. In the process, Zack's hand fell from Cody's.

Cody started to hiss in pain.

"Can I come with him? I'm his twin brother" Zack asked, looking at Cody in fear. Zack was shaking slightly.

The Paramedic nodded and Zack hurried after him.

Outside were five ambulances and several Police cars. A woman Paramedic had followed them out and helped got Cody got into one and then got into the diver's seat.

"Cody, I'm here, ok, everything is going to be ok" Zack told Cody, squeezing his hand.

"Am I going to die, Zack?" Cody asked, weakly. Zack shook his head.

"No, your not going to d…die, your going to get better and then we will cause lots of trouble at the Hotel and make Mr Moseby really angry" Zack told Cody. Cody tried to smile but instead he winced in pain, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's alright" Zack told Cody as the Paramedic gave him some strong painkillers and put a mask over Cody's mouth, giving him oxygen.

"Everything is going to ok" Zack kept on saying, holding Cody's hand. Tears started to form in his eyes but Zack refused to let them fell.

He had to be there for Cody.

They arrived at the hospital and they rushed Cody inside. Zack run after them. They went inside a room; the Paramedic was talking to a Doctor.

Zack went to go in to the room after his brother, but he was stopped by the Doctor.

"Sorry, your going to have to wait out here" He then went into the room, shutting the door after him.

Zack tried to look through the small window of the door, but he was too short. When he jumped, he saw the Doctor and several nurses around Cody, blocking him from view.

Zack kicked the wall and then sat down on the bench in the hallway. He went to bury his face in his hands, but that was when he realised he was covered in blood. His hands were soaked in Cody's bright blood. His clothes were covered in blood, it was all up his legs and on his sweaty face.

It might not all be Cody's blood, he thought to himself, there was many people hurt and possible dead.

Zack wondered if everyone was ok, Max, Tapeworm, Bob and everyone else. He wondered if any of his close friends were died or dying.

'Like Cody' came a small voice in his head.

'No, not Cody, he is going to live, he is strong' he replied to himself.

'How do you know, though?'

'Because he is my brother, and he can't die'

"Zack," came a familiar voice. He looked up and saw his mother running towards him. Zack got off the bench and run to his mother, hugging her. He was sobbing now.

The terror of what he had just witnessed and his worry for Cody over took him.

"Its ok, darling" Carey said, stroking his hair.

"They've token him into that room, they wouldn't let me in" Zack cried.

Together, they sat down and Carey hugged Zack, trying to keep a brave face.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

After what seemed like hours, Zack was asleep, leaning on his mother's lap. Carey was slowing stroking his hair, silent tears running from her eyes.

Why hadn't they heard anything yet?

The Doctor out at last and Carey jumped up, forgetting that Zack was lying on her. He fell to the floor, looked up and then jumped to his feet when he saw the Doctor.

"You may see him now" he said to Zack. Zack run into the room and over to Cody.

Cody was pale that Zack first thought he was dead. But the slow, painful raising and sinking of Cody's chest told him otherwise. There were machines that connected to Cody's body. There was tubes coming out of Cody's nose and there was a drip on his hand. Cody was asleep.

"Cody" Zack whispered, taking his hand and sitting in a chair next to the bed.

As Zack looked at all the machines that Cody was attached to, new tears come to his red eyes.

"You're so stupid; you know that, don't you?" Zack told the sleeping Cody, "If you hadn't jumped in front of that stupid gun, you wouldn't be in this pain and you wouldn't be attached to all this stupid, beeping machines"

Cody's hand tightened in Zack's and Zack looked at Cody.

His eyes were slightly opened.

"Yeh, I would …I would be…in the same…p…pain as you are now" Cody said, quietly, barely a whisper.

"Why did you do it?" Zack asked, the tears now falling.

"Cos' I would do an…anything for you" Cody told him and then closed his eyes again, his hand still squeezing Zack's.

Zack watched Cody sleep for a little while and then laid his head down on Cody's bed and fall asleep.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

"So…the bullet…it pierced his kidney" Carey snuffed.

"Yes, it could have done worse but it didn't go deep enough," the Doctor said.

"And he only has o…one kidney" Carey said.

"It is a lot more common then you would think" the Doctor told her "He will need a transplant to survive"

"But you said that a match is very hard to find"

Zack was listening to the whole conservation, while pretending to be asleep.

"Yes, the best match will be from a family member, a sibling" the Doctor told the worried mother.

"B…but what if Zack only has one Kidney" Carey asked.

"We will then have to found another match and fast" the Doctor said, "but there is a high chance that your other son has two kidneys"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Zack said, sitting up.

"Zack," Carey said, surprised that he was awake but Zack was staring at the Doctor.

"If I can save him by giving him one of my kidneys, then take one"

"We need to see if you have two kidneys first" the Doctor explained.

"Then check" Zack demanded

"Are you sure you want to do this, Zack honey?" Carey asked, kneeling down next to him. Zack looked at her like she was mad.

"Of course, one of my kidneys is a small price to pay for his life" Zack told her.

Within the next hour, Zack had been scanned and conformed of having two kidneys.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

Later, that night, Zack was sitting next to Cody's bed again, holding his pale hand and stroking his hair out of his face. He was listening to his mother and the Doctor again, who were talking outside the room.

"We need to do the transplant as fast as possible, will tomorrow be okay?"

Zack didn't hear his mother's answer but he guessed that she had nodded because the Doctor had said,

"Good"

Carey walked into the room, with red eyes and said

"Honey, it is time to go" Zack looked at Cody, not wanting to leave.

"Bye, Cody, see you tomorrow" he said and then kissed Cody on the forehead and left with his mum.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXXZXZXZXZXXZXXZXXZXX

When they arrived at the Tipton, nearly all the workers where in the lobby, waiting for news.

"He is stable at the moment, he is having a kidney transplant tomorrow" Carey told them, tears falling again. Maddie and London got up and hugged her.

"I will pay for all the treatment" London told her. Carey shook her head.

"I couldn't possible take the money"

"Yes, you could, I have already told Daddy and he agreed that it was a brilliant idea, he has always liked you and the boys" London told her. Carey smiled weakly.

"Thank you"

"And if you need anything, just come to me" Maddie told her.

"Who is the donor?" Mr Moseby asked, looking more upset then Zack had ever seen him. Zack spoke up for the first time.

"I am" Zack was still dirty and covered in blood. He was tried and tomorrow was going to be the first time he had ever had surgery and it was major surgery. All he wanted to do was go to bed.

Without saying another thing, he walked to the elevator and went to his suite.

XZXZXZXZZZXZXZZXXZXZXZZZXZXZZZXZZZXZXZZXZXZXZ

_The gun turned to him and the whole world turned silent, the screaming stopped and everything seemed to go in slow motions. _

_The boy's finger passed down on the trigger, it was about to go off._

"_ZACK" yelled Cody's voice and he jumped in front of him._

"CODY"

Zack woke up, panting and sweating.

"Cody" he said again, looking over to his brother's bed. The bed was tidy and made.

Zack got up and walked over to it. He then got into the bed and took 'Blanky' from under the pillow. It smelt so badly of Cody and Zack hugged it and fell asleep again.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZZXZXZZXZXZZXZ

"I'm going to count to three and you will be asleep, ok" said the nurse. Zack nodded, nervously.

'Blanky' was clutched in his hand but he knew that the Doctors would take it away when he was asleep.

"1...2...3" his eye lids shut gently and he felt no more.

XZZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Zack woke up and stared at the white ceiling above him. He took him a while to figure out where he was. He felt tried, very tired and yucky, like you do after a bad cold, but ten times worse.

Zack heard a groan from beside him and looked and saw Cody waking up. Cody turned over slightly and saw Zack.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked, concerned. His voice was croaky.

"Well, that's a nice welcome to someone who has just giving you their kidney" Zack said, laughing, but then stopped for a pain near his stomach. Cody's eyes widen.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I would do anything for you" Zack told him. Cody smiled and held out his hand. Zack reached out and took it.

"I love you, little bro"

"I love you too"

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

Over the next couple of weeks, Cody and Zack made a speedy recovery. Zack was faster then Cody, through.

All their friends come to see them, including Mr Moseby. He looked really worried to the surprise of the twins.

"Don't worry, Mr M, we well be causing trouble in your Hotel soon enough" Zack told him.

Max and Tapeworm come in; Max's arm was in a cast but otherwise looked unharmed.

"I was shot in the arm" Max explained to them, sitting on Zack's bed, "Bob couldn't make it, but he is fine, he didn't get shot"

"School has been concealed for a couple of weeks, nearly everyone was questioned by the Police" Tapeworm informed them.

"How many people died?" Cody asked, dreading the answer.

"Five, including the boy himself" Tapeworm replied, shaking his head sadly.

"But eleven people shot all together" Max added. There was a silence for a minute where no one spoke. And then Max and Tapeworm left.

Their Dad came the day after the Transplant.

"I'm so sorry that couldn't come sooner, the plain was delayed. He stayed in the Tipton Hotel while the boys were in hospital.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

Zack and Cody were released from the hospital together several weeks later.

They arrived at the Tipton and found a party waiting for them.

"Wow!" Cody said, looking around happily.

"We are all glad you are back" Maddie told them, giving them both a kiss and a hug. Even Mr Moseby was glad.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

Later that night, Cody and Zack were getting ready for bed.

They had identical scars on the lower half of their stomach, just below their ribcage. Cody had a small hole-like scar just beside it.

Zack sat on the edge of his bed but didn't get in. he had been having nightmares every night about the shooting. Some so badly that he woke up screaming so loud that the nurses thought someone had attacked him.

Cody sat next to him.

"Why did the shooter have to take his angry out on everyone else" Zack said, quietly.

Cody hugged him and Zack let himself fell into the embrace.

"It's over" Cody whispered into his ear. Tears were felling from Zack's eyes. He shut them and nodded, silently.

ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV

**Thanks for reading. I would just like to say that I live in England so I know little of American hospitals and schools. I also know little about Kidneys and transplants so if I have wrote anything wrong then please correct me.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
